Underneath the beauty of the rosebush, there is always thorns
by CapriciousKiss
Summary: Rosalie doesn't lead a normal life of a teenage lady, with her being a skilled assassin and all. 'Leading a double life' as they say is a great cover for the countless murders she's pulled off. But being chased down by the queens watchdog, wasn't what she had in mind. (SebastianxOC)
1. Introduction

**It's been a rather slow day so I figured, why not type up another story? I hope you find this as enjoyable as I did writing it xP**

* * *

I could hear my mother calling me, but I didn't want to wake up. Then again, I had to. My brother wasn't going to get up any time soon and there was work to be done. I groaned as she called me a third time.

"Rosalie, wake up dear it's time for breakfast." she explained. (A/N: Did I spell breakfast right? Please tell me xD)

"I'm coming mother" I managed to say.

After I'd dragged myself out of bed, I put a white blouse on and pulled a petite, cream and cyan summer dress with small blue daisy's over it.I laced my black boots up and brushed my mid-length, raven black hair in a presentable way then made my way outside of my room. Just before I could make it on the first step downstairs I heard my brother giggling to himself. I walked towards my brothers room and opened his door.

"Danny, what are you laughing at?"I asked

"Look at this beaut' I found outside!"he exclaimed holding up a small, poorly crafted, wooden box.

My icy blue eyes widened as I stared at the content of the box, it was a large black spider almost the size of my hand! He put his finger on his lips as if to say, don't shout!

"Dan, be careful with that! It looks like a killer ..more importantly, how did you catch it without it biting you?" I whispered, he smiled.

"Well he only bit me once, but it's fine see."he said as he set the box down, locking it, then pointing to his hand.

I wasn't going to lie, the gash on his hand looked nasty.. but before I could say anything my mother called me again.

"Rosalie your breakfast is getting cold!"she exclaimed.

"Coming mother, okay the deal is I wont tell mom about the spider on one condition. Keep it out of my room! That's strictly off limits." I said.

He nodded and I exited his room swiftly. I made my way downstairs, where sitting on the table was a few eggs on a plate with a knife and fork lying beside them. I smiled as my mother said,

"Do you want something to drink with that, Rose?"she asked.

"Yes please mum, thank you for the breakfast."I said happily.

She poured me a glass of water and I ate my eggs quickly, seeing there was a lot of chores to do and I wanted to spend my afternoon at the swing on the hill above our village, before those two idiots get there. They're both so horrible, especially the blonde one. He's around the same age as me, six. His little brother is horrid too, they're as bad as each other. Jim and Luka Macken, hmph.

**~3 hours later~**

I've finished my chores, I now have the rest of the day to myself. The clock says it's half past one so I guess I'll make my way up the hill. I sat on the swing and looked across the village, you really can't deny the view from up here. You can see everything from up here. A few hours passed with me only day dreaming about the village and my future. Also my excitement for when my father gets back from his work trip, I really can't wait to see him after so many long months.

"Oi, get off our swing!"a too familiar voice shouted. I sighed and said,

"This isn't y_our_ swing."I stated coldly, he didn't like that. I could tell by the way he pushed me off the swing. Even though I was weak, I stood my ground proudly like father. I let out a loud 'ouch' before my brother stepped in from practically no where from behind Luka. I had noticed how giant Danny looked when he was standing behind Luka, baring in mind he was ten years old.

"Leave Rose alone you idiotic orphans!"he shouted as he pushed Luca down, twice as hard as Jim pushed me down.

"N-No! She's on our property and don't you dare touch him!"Jim snarled.

While all this was happening, me and Luca just stared in disbelief. When I finally had the courage to break the two up I stood up and said,

"Come on Danny, lets go home." I grabbed his hand and started walking away with him.

"I hate those grubby annoying little.."Danny trailed off.

"We'll deal with them tomorrow, right now lets go and get something to eat. I'm starving!"I explained.

He grinned and said he needed to feed his new 'pet'. I wasn't so thrilled with the sound of that..

* * *

**Hope you liked this little introduction of my story, I'll try and update as soon as I can :] (P.s Jim=Alois for those who don't know, though I doubt that xD) I know it's short but please, bear with me, longer chapters are coming. **


	2. Terrible past

**Last chapter wast quite short due to me being extremely tired but I figured I shouldn't have left it there so suddenly so heres chapter two my friend:) Also I apologize for any mistakes I'm writing this on my Samsung Galaxy s4 because I'm too lazy to open my laptop up so I'm really sorry.. xD Well then onto chapter two I guess *awkward laugh***

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, the air was thick. Mother wasn't calling for me to get up and their was a slight chill through the house. Compared to the morning before it was freezing. I got up, did my usual routine and was dressed in a small black pinafore dress that puffed out slightly, only reaching my knees. So to cover my legs up I wore some long thick black stockings that reached all the way up my legs. I heard my mothers voice and an unfamiliar voice coming from my brothers room as I stepped out my door. I put one ear on the door and eavesdropped on my mothers conversation.

"Doctor, please tell me he's going to be alright.."my mother pleaded.

"It's hard to say Miss Evens, only time will tell. I think the proper treatment would be change his bandage twice a day and give him as much bed rest as he can take."he explained.

"I'm sure he'll pull through he's a tough solider, aren't ya lad?"he went on, asking my brother.

"Of course I am Doctor Bryce I bet ya tomorrow I'll be bouncin' off the walls! You'll see!"my brother said

I retreated downstairs when I heard footsteps coming towards the door. My mother and the doctor walked down the stairs and headed outside, as if completely ignoring me! I heard my mother thank the doctor before stepping back inside the house.

"Whats wrong with Danny, mother?"I asked.

"It seems he's been bitten by something, the doctor and I suspect it's a spider bite, anyways he needs proper care if he's going to pull through. Any who, we got a letter from your father and he'll be home by tonight. I think that will cheer all of us up very nicely, don't you think dear?"she said, smiling.

_A spider bite? I knew I should have told mum.. well there's no use now the damage has been done I guess.._

"Yes mum I'm sure that will make Danny feel one hundred percent better!"I said happily.

"Shh, I want it to be a surprise for him!"she said, smiling.

We both giggled at the thought, then went on to do our daily chores. It was only two hours after that when dad came home. We welcomed him and sat him down, even managed to bring Daniel down for us to all sit and listen to dads stories about working in the center of London. We sat around the fire and after a few boring stories, one caught my attention for some reason. I'd imagine it was curiosity but, who knows?

"Oh there is one that happened a few years ago, but I suppose it's still good.."he trailed off, trying to find where to begin.

"Well, as the story goes,"he began.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life. She was beautiful, virtuous and he was naive."He explained. I'd noticed how he used 'beautiful' twice, then she truly must have been stunning to earn that from my father.

"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful.. A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait and she would fall, so young, so lost."He went on. I was truly interested in this story, a tragic love story. I liked those ever since mother had read me Romeo and Juliet.

"The lady, father, did she submit?"I asked. Looking more eager to know much more about the story than just that.

"Oh that was many years ago, I doubt that anyone would know, my dear.."he said, before clapping his hands together.

"Alright, time for bed."he said, getting up from his chair and making his way up the stairs. I wasn't really tired but, I didn't want to complain so I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"G'night!"me and my brother shouted before closing our doors.

* * *

A few minutes passed before I slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming. But in staid of a dream it was a nightmare. It was pitch black, with a few flames lit around yellow eyes stared at me, piercing my soul and before I could scream or do anything at the least, the small flames burst all around the dark abyss, covering it up like a duvet of fire. My lungs filled with smoke and my eyes flew open, the building was on fire! I jumped out of my bed, looking out my window to see the village engulfed with bright orange flames. I flung my coat over my shoulders to protect myself from being burned, and made my way swiftly out of my burning room. I looked around the hallway and everyone's room was blocked of with yet another, barrier of flames. It was no use trying to save them, so I threw myself down the stairs and out the door. I practically dived onto the grass before I began a coughing fit. After I'd finished, I looked around and still the same.

No civilization, no people, the lively town was reduced to ashes in a mere 2 hours. I can't remember how long I cried, but I know it was enough to let every last tear shed. After-that I hadn't cried since making the stinging memory of that day all the more painful. There's no point mourning over my family's death, it was pointless. I felt no regret, no remorse for not trying to save any of them in their time of desperate need. I felt so hollow, in all of those years. But even now to this day there was only two survivors. Rosalie Evans and Jim Macken.

The years after that couldn't have been any harder. Luckily, I found an old relative, my Aunt, Alice took care of me from then on. I realized that there was more to life than just being apathetic for the rest of my years. After reading a few violent, self defense books at the age of nine I decided to train in-case another disastrous incident would happen. Then I could actually help in-staid of being a coward ..again. After getting bored of just one category of books, I ended up reading the whole of my Aunts library.. and that's saying something.

More to the point, I'm now a trained assassin. Not what you'd expect from your average 'lady' I suppose, but that's how it is. I work for myself and nobody else. That's how I like it, I'm in control and I'm the boss of myself. I'm not really 'famous' but I'm pretty damn good at what I do!

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter! If your wondering about the whole 'barber & his wife' thing, that comes in later okay. It's from a great movie known as Sweeny Todd :P It's pretty good, anyways I'm off! -Yawns- I managed to stay up all night again.. woops.. **

***/DISCLAIMER/*:I do not own anything from Sweeny Todd, nor do I own anything from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're much appreciated:) **


	3. A new request

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was exhausted yesterday . Anyways I'll try to make this long ;]**

* * *

I'm making my way through the dark woods towards the abandoned church when I hear a few voices, clearly male. I slip on my black mask which hides most of my face, and hop through the window, hiding in the shadows. There where two tall men, clearly of high standards both wearing suits. The blond one checked his watch nervously and looked around.

"H-He told us it'd be here at exactly midnight, right?"he stuttered.

"Relax Micheal, it'll come just wait.."he said, amused by 'Micheal's nervousness.

"In fact, I'm already here."I stated in a sinister voice. Making them flinch as I stared at them with my glowing red eyes, clearly my attempt to scare them worked.

"State your names and business."I carried on.

"Micheal and John.. w-we need someone ..taken care of.."John trailed off, I overestimated him thinking he was a brave guy.

"..and who requests the job? Surely not the two cowards standing before me.."I said smirking, my pointed fangs showing slightly.

"T-The Earl Chancley"Micheal blurted out. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, a wise decision that kids made hiring me. Who's the lucky soul then?"I asked. The conversation was quite casual to me, but they were trembling. I guess they weren't as used to it as I was.

"Anthony Roberts"John spoke.

"My reward?"I asked, straight to the point. He opened a reasonably sized suitcase and kicked it across the room.

"That.."Micheal said.

"Leave."I advised, coldly.

They both scurried out of the church faster than I could smirk. I hopped out the back window and proceeded back to my house. I walked all around the forest just in-case they tried to track me but I highly doubt it. I stopped and sat by a large oak tree and opened the suitcase once again, checking the contents. There was the money and a small piece of paper containing his appearance. I checked the back of the paper and it was blank. Great, whereabouts unknown. Guess more work for me..but I wasn't worried. I have a pretty good idea where he's at.

* * *

It's half past seven, probably the earliest I've woken up in the last few weeks. I pull myself out of my bed and begin to get dressed. While I pull my blouse on I glance my desk and look at yesterdays newspaper. I hadn't managed to read it yesterday, I had too much to do. I pick it up reading the first paragraph.

**Legendary Beast Strikes** **Again!****  
**

Emily Jones, mother of two, describes her horrifying experience watching her husband brutally murdered.

_"After putting the children to bed, I heard an ear piercing yelp. I looked outside of my kitchen window only to see a demonic creature torturing my poor husband!"_ After Emily sobbing uncontrollably we managed to get more detail of the beast_.  
"It had long bright red hair, with matching glowing eyes. Also it's large cat-like ears and tail were ragged, making it look even more like a creature from hell."_ Other sightings report the creature taking the form of a human woman making the search for who or what it is a further mystery.

I sighed, if I let too many people see me my cover will be blown. I finish buttoning my blouse up and lace my black corset over it. After getting my Aunt to tie my corset back, she left the room as I pulled my black skirt over my opaque black tights to cover my legs. My skirt slightly puffed out and was hardly at the length of my knees. I pull my black blazer on and a matching coat. I buttoned up my coat and walked towards my mirror, a lot of black I know. It matches my hair at least and the bow I've tied around my collar matches my icy blue eyes. I brush my long raven hair, sweeping my bangs over to my left eye. After-that I walked downstairs to have breakfast with my Aunt and spend a 'normal' day with her.

* * *

After being woken up by Sebastian, dressed, then served tea he mentioned we received a letter from the queen.

"Sebastian, I'll be in my study. Bring the letter and my breakfast to my study."I said, walking away.

"Yes, my lord"Sebastian spoke, then walking away. I made my way to my study but before I could sit down I heard Sebastian return with the letter and my breakfast as instructed. I sat in my chair and opened the important letter.

"It seems there's been countless murders over the past few weeks, the queen is deeply concerned for her citizens"I said, repeating the words of the letter.

"Then my lord, I suppose we shall be paying a visit to Sir Randall and Inspector Aberline"Sebastian suggested, smirking.

"Yes, Sebastian prepare a carriage to town."I ordered.

"Yes, my lord"he replied.

* * *

After making our way to the crime scene, the smell of rotten flesh covered the area. The smell was rancid enough for me to cover my nose but Sebastian didn't seem to be bothered by it. My attention was caught when I heard Sir Randall obviously ranting on about me.

"Any minute now that brat will be here on 'Queens duties'"he raged quietly.

"Sir Randall if I weren't mistaken, you were expecting me no?"I said smirking. After flinching, he turned around and continued to look at me with disapproving eyes.

"This isn't something for you to be meddling into, Ciel"he muttered. I raised an eyebrow and held up the letter showing him the royal stamp.

"I'm here on official business, you should've known that by now, Inspector."I shot back, making him surprised that I'd even heard his sloppy comment.

"Very well, I suppose I should have Aberline explain the situation.."He guessed.

"No need, I know the situation thoroughly now if you would excuse me"I interrupted then walked away. I could practically feel him scowling at me.

"This is no place for a child"Randall muttered to his colleagues.

I walked over to inspect the corpse, or what was left of it. Apparently for some unknown reason the Undertaker hadn't removed it yet. I looked at the victims face to see three scratches across his left cheek.

"Seems every victim of the barbaric animal always has the same three scratches on their left cheek, that's how we identify this particular killer" Aberline said from behind me, making me jump slightly.

"Aberline, please don't startle me like that"I stated, looking annoyed at his idiocy.

"I'm truly sorry earl, you looked rather curious so I just jumped in."he apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is there anything else I need to know before you make me jump again?"I asked, still annoyed.

"Not really other than these,"he uttered, holding up two small bags containing a tuft of black fur and a few strings of bright red hair. The first thing that popped into mind was Grell who would be there for obvious reasons but I can't go assuming things before I actually inspect it.

"Really?, do you mind if I take these off your hands for a few days for inspection?"I asked.

"No need, we've put it through standard tests and it seems this bag contains black cat fur with the other containing bright red wig hair."He stated smiling.

"You've did reasonably well Inspector"I replied raising an eyebrow, then shifting my eyes to notice the whole 'cat fur' thing got Sebastian's attention.

"Well this is what you should expect from an elite police inspector like me"he said, full of glory. Clearly he took my compliment too far, this is why I rarely give them out.

"Well, we'll be off Inspector, take care."I said turning and walking away from him.

* * *

After arriving back at the manor I made my way to my study to sort a plan out.

"This is truly peculiar indeed, to think such a harmless creature could commit such a crime.."Sebastian trailed off in deep thought.

"What we're dealing with here is something inhuman, not a small kitten."I stated coldly, in irritation.

"I don't suppose you have a plan, my lord?"he said, snapping out of his thought and smirking.

"As a matter of fact I do."I said, not surprising him.

"Apparently there's a rumor about an abandoned church in which this 'thing' meets with people wanting it's services. Two men were spotted exiting the place ten minutes after the supposed time the creature arrives. Meaning someone is going to die tonight."I carried on.

"Who might that be young master?"Sebastian asked me, pouring some tea and setting it gently on the table.

"Anthony Roberts, owner of many American trade companies."I answered, sipping my cup of earl grey.

"Are we going to stop it?"Sebastian questioned.

"Attempt to, we still don't know how powerful this thing could be"I replied answering the last of his questions.

"Sebastian, find the whereabouts of Anthony. When your done we'll head out to follow him."I ordered.

"Yes, my lord"he said smirking.

* * *

It's time for me to head out and do my job, it's already dark so I should be fine. I slip my mask onto my face and slip my black leather gloves on. I tie my raven hair into a long side pony-tail and turn my eyes into a glowing, deep red. I lace my boots up and exit through the window, my Aunt knows what I'm doing but we rarely ever talk about it. The last time if I remember correctly she said 'I don't mind, as long as we stick together' which makes me smile to have such an understanding sibling.

After sitting by a large willow tree, I start to remember the words on the paper, light brown hair, deep green eyes and a small scar under his left eye. I hear a carriage, so I hide in the bushes and glance at the window. Hair, eyes, scar, all check. This was my guy. I slyly make my way on top of the carriage behind the man driving it. I draw my hidden blade from my glove and slit his throat. After-that I kicked him off the front with a loud THUD as we ran over him.

"What was that?!"a man shouted, expecting some sort of explanation from the guy I just killed.

The door opened slowly and a tall, broad looking man stepped out. Some shouting and cussing followed his words but before he could finish his raging I dragged him on top of the carriage and sink my sharpened claws, which where made into my gloves, into his throat then snapping his neck. I shoved him off the side and heard a whimper come from inside.

_I smirked, never in my life had I heard such a girlish whimper come from a fifteen year old boy  
_

A bullet hole through the carriage roof, dangerously close to my right knee, rudely interrupted my thoughts. I jumped from the roof in-case one actually managed to hit me. I sliced my hidden blade through the back window, piercing it through the back of his head. Blood stained the leather seat and his dirty blonde hair as I ripped the blade out. He twitched a few times before giving up, I then opened the carriage door and placed my signature scratch on his left cheek before being startled. Another carriage in the distance was approaching, I quickly hid in the forest hoping I wasn't seen.

* * *

We were too late, Anthony was already minutes dead before we made it.

"My lord, I'd advise we leave before anyone finds us at this particular location at this moment in time."Sebastian suggested.

I nodded with my face still in disbelief, this particular killer is fast. We need a different strategy.

* * *

After hiding in the distance of the crime scene, I used my enhanced hearing to listen into his conversation. So Ciel Phantomhive is on my trail.. not surprising, really. But I'll have to be cautious. They don't call him the queens watchdog for nothing, even if he is only just a kid..

* * *

**Hope you liked reading, I guess you could call this chapter long ^^  
****~Disclaimer~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (But I wish I did :D)  
..Somehow I'm always tired after typing these up. Better get some sleep before I pass out xD**

**I like reviews, I don't mind criticism and please inform me of any mistakes I may have made. ~Thanks ;)~**


	4. Stalked

**Sup:D I'm pretty tired so this might be a little short or plain.. I truly hope it isn't .  
**

**Thanks for reviews, favs and follows! They're much appreciated ^u^**

* * *

Tension hung in the air like remnants of cigar smoke and shadows creeped from every corner, chasing away the last bit of moonlight. Another Friday night, I sighed. I peeked through the crumbling window of the aged chapel to make out a silhouette of a tall individual. I'd decided to stay at the window for a short time, to analyze the shadow. I was a little more cautious since the day Anthony died, maybe it was nervous from finally realizing I was wanted for countless murders. That's what I had decided to believe anyway, I had already known my arrogance thoroughly drowned the thought of me actually feeling _fear_ for the Phantomhive kid chasing after me. But he had something the police, nor do the government have. That's probably what scared me, not knowing what I was up against when he already knew my methods and tactics. I only just then break from my line of thought when I hear a metallic click. I stare at the figure and only then did I realize he was only lighting a cigar. From the flame you could see he was wearing a dark brown blazer and had natural blonde hair. With many eyebrow piercings, I had no idea where this man was from nor did I know who sent him. I coughed to get his attention which, surprisingly, didn't startle him.

"I known that someone was there, do introduce yourself."he said in a thick Italian accent making me think the cigar was slightly cliche. His voice was grinding to my ears pitch almost all over the place suggesting he was middle aged, almost to his elderly stage.

"No introduction needed, give me your excuse as to why your on my land"I replied in disgust of his arrogance.

"Young lady, I'm looking for someone with 'particular talents' to do a little job for me. Will you cooperate for the right price?"he asked me, clearly thinking he'd out done me by figuring out my gender.

"Toss me the bag."I growled.

"Where are you?"he questioned. I mentally sighed and made my eyes glow a deep shade of red hoping he wasn't blind as well as deaf.

There was a pause for a moment, then he threw the bag in my direction.

"Brutally murder the Phantomhive kid. Beware of his butler, he has a few tricks up his sleeve. That brat will pay for what he's done to my son.."he trailed off, showing his weaker side to me.

"Be gone."I said pointing at the large stone door frame.

He nodded and just left. How could my luck get any worse? I mean the person I'd decided to avoid just happens to be my next target. I put two and two together and figured that mans son was, most likely, Azzurro Vanel. Once a drug dealer for the Italian mafia was then murdered by Ciel's butler. Azzurro's death was about a year ago.. I wonder why his father didn't do anything then? Well, that was a mystery to me for now, I need to make a plan or at least do some research before I jump in. I guess I could observe them for a while to see what they're really like. There's one thing I truly hate and that is not understanding something.

I return home and do the usual, take a bath, wash my clothes and sleep.

* * *

** ~The next day, Sebastian's POV~ **

A usual morning it would seem. Although I had the strangest feeling I was being followed by seven o'clock. The presence obviously tried it's hardest to hide the fact that it was there but I could still feel there eyes watching me. Multiple times I had tried to locate the soul had surprisingly failed revealing the soul wasn't a humans but rather one I couldn't comprehend. As I was making preparing the young masters lunch it was lingering in the doorway. When I was fixing Finnian's mistake on the garden, it was behind the rose bushes.

It was getting to be quite annoying by noon, as it was closer and closer each time. But I couldn't see it nor hear it. Only it's scent was generally familiar making me more curious by the hour. The only time the smell would disappear was when I was servicing the young master, which was the only time I knew I wasn't being watched.

"Young master, it seems I've been followed throughout the day by a stranger."I said.

"So, you have a new shadow? Who is it?"he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure.. The suitable question would be what is it.."I trailed off in thought.

"You mean to say it isn't human"he stated then sipping his cup of tea.

"Yes" I gave him a straight forward answer.

"Sebastian, find out who and or what this thing is and report back when it's done." he ordered me.

"Yes, my lord" I replied while bowing, then exited with the trolly filled with an empty tea set and leftover cake. Instantly, the scent was back; seeming it either loathed Ciel or feared him.

* * *

** ~Rosalie's POV~  
**

Following this guy is getting pretty hard since he's all over the place in a split second; more over he's amazing at everything he was doing. He turned the garden from being complete burnt to ash, to bright and filled with rows of beautiful white roses. I'm not really sure what the gardener did to make the whole garden burst into flames but I'm certain it was dangerous. 'Playing with fire will almost certainly burn you.' as my aunt would say, a saying I know too well. Each day I watched this guy I realized I was avoiding the wrong person; Ciel probably hadn't had anything to do with solving the many tasks of the 'queens watchdog'. I had no idea how this butler was in a fight but I was hoping he was a lot less than I expected.

It was around eight o'clock I decided to leave and go home to my aunt. Also after doing so I realized I was to dispose of my target soon seeing as it had already been a week since I started watching them. But before I went home I decided to go to the old church again since it was Friday again and usually there will be someone there waiting for me. I put on my mask and peeked through a hole in the side of the wall.

There was a tall, slender figure standing inside. I couldn't really make out his (I was assuming it was a man) features. From what it looked like, his clothes were clad in black and sort of blended in with the shadows. His form was extremely familiar and then I realized,

_It's Sebastian.._

Behind him, a smaller figure approached. Even without the light I could definitely tell who it was because Sebastian followed him like a shadow. It was Ciel. You could tell by his navy blue hair, eye patch, cane and a small top hat. His poor attempts to look taller made me snicker causing Sebastian's attention to immediately focus in my direction. I put my hand over my mouth to stop anymore laughter and carefully backed away from the hole. I tip-toed towards the back of the church and stuck my abnormally large cat ear across the sloppy brickwork. I started to hear footsteps towards the entrance.

_This is it, I can get it quickly over and done with before the butler even blinks.._ I thought.

I climbed up the messily designed structure as quietly as I could then stumbling across the broken roof towards the entrance. I drew my claws from my leather gloves and jumped from the building, hoping to hear a _crunch_ as I landed on his feeble body. But I realized it was far from that as I felt a large blow to my stomach, launching me into a nearby tree.

This was the first time I'd experienced pain like that but I couldn't just give up now; I clenched my teeth and pulled my hollow body from the tree feeling a trickle of blood go through my hair down to my neck. When my eyes flew open, Ciel looked shocked. My attention drew on the man coming towards me at a high speed with a silver dinner knife in hand. I literally had a split second to dodge his attack which resulted in the whole tree behind me being sliced in half. After-that he threw a few knives at me but luckily I had dodged them just in time. I rushed towards Ciel to slice him in the neck but was lodged into another tree which was again, excruciatingly painful. Everything went blurry and I started to see bright stars. Not from the dizziness but in Sebastian's eyes which was even weirder. Before I could say or do anything in my defense my injury's caught up with me and I soon faded into darkness.

Unfortunately, it wasn't death. It was something even worse.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a week or something like that.. yikes.. but my laptops been bugging out a lot lately so that sucks a whole bunch :(****  
**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.****

**Reviews & criticism welcome, I really don't mind ^^  
**

**Also, for the bros.. *brofist*  
~Byee!:]**


End file.
